


easier

by yoyochan



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyochan/pseuds/yoyochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"你的镜片起雾了， Sidney."<br/>为了LJ上的情人节黄暴特辑而写，原先的梗是：支配型（dom）!Tony强迫很容易被推倒的Sid一起做了点愉悦的事，当然Tony会有各种dirty talk。<br/>作者：youremyqueen<br/>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/678580</p>
            </blockquote>





	easier

“真容易。”Tony说道，而Sid白了白眼，对自己生闷气，他才不是。  
对，他正被按在Tony的床垫上，而且是的，他的裤子被退到了脚踝上，最后一点，好吧，Tony火热的呼吸正缓缓地喷在他的耳朵上。“真不敢相信你还是个处，Sidney，明明这么容易就范。”他才不是那样的。  
不是像Annabelle 或Buckteeth 或任何其他女孩（或任何其他男孩）那样，被Tony歪着嘴的微笑，灵活的双手和花言巧语所迷倒，那一切在深夜里看起来还挺真实，可到了隔天早上就变得虚假很容易看穿了。现在的时间是下午，而他们应该在上生物课才对，可Tony的手指正快速地移动着，而Sid什么也没法做，只能放任它的发生。他才不是“容易”的，不会为了任何人，但是——  
对方可是Tony。Tony，第一个给他大麻的人，第一个在他们八年级那年对着他的嘴唇吻下去的人，就因为没有女孩愿意这么做。Tony的舌头正舔过他的脖子，Tony的轻声细语钻入他的耳朵，Sid觉得此时此刻他根本没有其他选择，没法对覆盖着环绕着他的Tony说不。他一直在自己身边，总能趁虚而入的。  
就像永远被需要的必需品，一只手滑向了他的腹部，有点痒。Sid愿意为他做任何事。  
Tony没有要他做什么，他用手掌轻柔地摩擦着Sid的阴茎，带着一丝玩味的表情向下注视着Sid为之扭动。“你很饥渴，绝对的。”他低声说，拇指弹过顶端，操，操——不是说Sid不饥渴，不完全是，只是并不像Tony说的那样——  
“你的镜片起雾了，Sidney。”  
“操你的。”  
上衣被往上推去，他的脸都热了，这可真可悲，完完全全的可悲，Sid对此心知肚明。他当然心知肚明，Tony的眼睛那么明亮，他的臀部正压向Sid的大腿，轻轻地研磨，这很容易，太容易变成此刻这种情况了。  
“那我应该操你吗？”他问，呼吸吐在Sid的脖子上，手更加向下探去，操，那里是Sid的蛋蛋，这简直，简直——  
“Tony。”  
“嗯？”  
“你就——操——拿点润滑油或随便什么，行不？”Sid说着别过头去，感觉到脸上更烫了。  
床单闻起来就像洗涤剂和汗液的结合物，他想象着Tony在这里手淫，仰着头，紧闭双眼，想着Michelle。当然，还会有谁？没准儿还在这里上过Michelle。这是不是有什么不对？背着Chelle胡搞可不大好，但实际上并不是这么回事儿，不全是。Tony不是出轨，不是和Sid，因为Tony和Sid之间跟Tony和Michelle不同。Sid也不是那些什么都不是的人，不是他们中的任何一个。而Tony正把他按在自己的床垫上——跟他操Michelle时用的同样一张床垫。这跟Tony带他去吃个早餐，在草地上和他闲聊，或早上一起床就打电话给他而不是Michelle这些事没什么区别。只是他们一直以来的方式。  
Tony的手指充满好奇地探索着，几乎能称为温柔了。“以前可没对男孩做过这种事。”这都有点尴尬了，没它本该有的那么有趣，而Sid可以肯定他此时简直汗流浃背。他试着不让Tony发现这点，因为如果他把他丢出去，如果他发现生物课其实更有意思，Sid将错过什么？  
“天呐，噢。”他磨蹭着，短短的指甲嵌进Tony的手臂。  
“别像个女孩，Sid。”  
“闭嘴，我才没有，我——”  
“你就是有，你扭得像，脸红得也像。”  
什么东西换了个位置，来到了Sid的屁股上，出于某种原因，Tony的手指此刻的位置突然变得非常美妙。Sid喘着气，喉咙里传出的呼吸声几乎让他听不见其他声音。  
“我们要开始了。”Tony说道，然后曲起手指，环着Sid阴茎的另一只手握得更用力了些，紧密，火热，操。“这才像个男孩。”他歪着嘴低声说，“我想这样应该差不多了？”他舔着Sid的胸部和锁骨，如果他指望得到回答，那恐怕要失望了，因为Sid相当肯定他已经无法呼吸了。“还是说我应该打给Max向他要些诀窍？”  
Sid的眼睛大睁，而Tony的笑容亲密、柔和、温暖地贴着他的皮肤，Sid的欲望到了一个可怕的地步，当然也充满了期待。  
他想要Tony靠近点，可他的脑袋目前正兴奋过度到说不出一句正确的句子。而Tony的手还在继续移动，挤压，摩擦，客观地说有点太下流了。他说的那些话让Sid的屁股情不自禁地向上拱起，大腿分的更开。 “你确定想让我这么做吗，毁了你的贞操和一切？”“冷静，Sid，你在毁掉我的裤子。”“你甚至都没有想到过她，是吗？没错，你当然没有。”  
过了挺长一段时间之后，理论上，Sid觉得Tony是时候，额，进来了。但他却没有这么做，只是一直用着手，继续心平气和地用那些巧妙的话语嘲弄Sid。Sid的脸颊发烫，双眼紧闭，喘着起伏不定的粗气。  
“你还打不打算——”Sid气喘吁吁地说，声音沙哑又微弱，简直可怜兮兮的。  
“不，”Tony随意地说，好像这根本没什么大不了的，“我会把这份荣誉留给Cass。” 也许是因为这句话，也许是因为Tony的手正搁在他的睾丸上，Sid毫无节制地大声射在了自己的肚子上，Tony则带着遥远的若有所思的眼神看着他。  
Sid终于找回了他的呼吸，他想他们是不是应该当没事发生然后回去上生物课，因为这就是Tony，可他还没来得急抬起头就再次被压在了床上。Tony的手滑向他们之间，解开自己的裤子，臀部向Sid挤压着，手掌快速且谨慎，低喃着一些“放轻松（Easy)。”又像是“Sidney。”之类的话。他的全部重量仿佛都压了下来，亲密得令人恐惧，却非常温暖。他闻上去好极了。  
他的头发柔软地刷过Sid的下巴和脸颊，高潮的时候扭动得有些滑稽，仰着头紧闭双眼，手指陷进床单。Sid看着他，迷迷糊糊地发现自己比原本认为的更加喜爱这一切，他的内心有点希望Tony操了他，却又有些庆幸他没有这么做。  
过了很长一段时间，Tony坐了起来，沉重而缓慢，他伸出手去拿大麻烟卷，然后朝Sid扔了一盒纸巾，脸上带着满足的微笑。  
“那么，接下去是生物课？”


End file.
